


Choice

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Hurt Louis, Hurt Zayn, Infidelity, M/M, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sad Niall, Sad Zayn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is tired of being in the closet with Zayn, his long term boyfriend. Harry is tired of pining after Louis and having his relationship with Eleanor thrown in his face. So Niall leaves and so does Harry. They end up fucking. And things get kinda messy after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

“I’d just like to show off my amazing boyfriend once in while you know. I’m not asking you to marry me, I’m just tired of hiding Zee.” Niall sighed out in his kitchen. This argument seemed to be happening more and more often lately. Zayn and Niall had been together for over a year now, both had fallen madly in love with each other shortly after the band had been formed but now three years in they had finally admitted their feelings and were a couple.

“I know Ni, I know. But I just can’t. Not now. I’m not ready to come out.” Zayn exasperated to his boyfriend. He did love his Irish companion, made him light up each time he entered the room but the only thing stopping him was fear. Fear of the repercussions of coming out as a couple and what that would do to their fame. Both weren’t gay exactly, Zayn was more bisexual than anything and Niall just liked what he liked (“I’m not going to label what I am alright?”) he had offered before.

“Well when do you think you would be ready? Baby I love you” reaching out to wrap his pale arms around the slim torso of his band mate “but I can’t keep hiding. It’s driving me up the wall. Every time I have to say I’m single when I have the best boyfriend in the world kills me. And don’t think I’m at all okay with Perrie.”

Perrie was a sweet girl, she was quirky and could sing her ass off, and management sold their relationship for everything it had. But it was all a sham, Zayn and Perrie were just friends, nothing more, once the higher ups had found out about the less than platonic relationship between the Bradford boy and his blond partner, they had decided quickly to get one into a fake partnership with a female. And what better way to make even more money by using a member of Little Mix who was under their control as well. And that’s how it all started. Photo ops and cute tweets and promos each would do for the other was all business.

“I’m not sure Niall. I love you too, more than anything in this world but we can’t come out. We just can’t.” Zayn leaned his forehead down to rest upon the pale boy’s and closed his eyes with a huff. He hugged his boyfriend closer silently asking for some comfort. This was hard on both of them. Niall wanted to be as free as he could, that was just his personality, but Zayn was more secretive and tried to hold back anything he could from the public eye at all cost.

Niall was steadily getting angrier at the excuses. He understood where Zayn was coming from, they were under contract by that blasted management team but he was coming to the end of his rope and patience. He wanted to be able to show affection to the tattooed boy that stole his heart and kept it under heavy lock and key but said boy wouldn’t allow it. No matter how much he begged Zayn, he wouldn’t budge. And this was the final straw.

“Bollocks” pulling away from the embrace getting a broken pout from the raven-haired boy “you just don’t want to. Just trying to protect your pride. Can’t even admit what’s real and what’s not.” He made his way to the living room to put on his shoes. He had heard enough of this same bullshit for too long. He didn’t want to leave Zayn, it physically hurt him even to think about it but right now he couldn’t stand the sight of him.

Zayn followed him with a flabbergasted expression on his face and panic set in watching as his boyfriend was moving around and motioning that he was leaving. “I’m not trying to protect my pride babe! I’m trying to protect us! We can’t come out together management would kill us! You know that!” Scrambling for anything to say to make his Irish lover stop and see reason. At least his reason.

Niall turned on his heel with his coat being pulled on and snapback set on his head. This was killing him inside, seeing how much pain was running behind those hazel eyes but he couldn’t bend to the boy’s will anymore. He had to make a choice. Relationships were all about compromise and he understood that, but if Zayn was to still deny what they had, Niall would rather have none of the glorious happiness he shared with him than having to live a lie.

“Protect me from what Zayn? I don’t care what people say or what kind of shit we’ll get by it. Management? Fuck em! I don’t care! I’d just like to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand; kiss you when I felt like it. Not have to keep fucking hiding behind rumors and bullshit that I know is wearing you down as well. It’s not that we can’t, it’s that you won’t. I’m sorry Zayn, but I won’t be left here waiting for something you may never actually do. S’not fair to either of us.” The tears had pricked his eyes and he had to sniffle a bit and wipe his nose with his jacket sleeve. He brushed past Zayn who was holding his arm out to grab his bicep but shrugged it off; those big hazel eyes with gold specks looked defeated and battered.

Niall opened the door to his own apartment and looked back, not meeting his eyes, taking a deep steady breath even though it wavered against his might, “Zayn when I come back, don’t be here.” And he left with a shutting of the door.

The Irish boy had to get out of there, get away from the smell of Zayn that seemed to seep into his very being and the only thing he could do was drown his troubles.

XXXX

Somewhere near.

 

“Hey Haz! I’m going out with El tonight, help me pick out an outfit yeah?” the blue-eyed boy called down the hallway. Just another date out with his girlfriend set up by the PR team but still he liked to impress since he was actually in a relationship with the girl.

Harry heard that loathed name once again in his own home. It made his blood boil and given enough time it would straighten his hair by some laws of physics being broken. Why did his best friend have to include him when it came to do with her? Louis knew that Harry was not a fan of the Uni student, so why would he always try to get the two to engage and interact when neither wanted anything to do with them.

Eleanor was a nice girl, she was pretty and genuinely tried to befriend the boy from Cheshire but he wasn’t having it. He loved Louis and someone else had him. Excuse him for maybe being a little bitter. Okay, not even a little bitter. He fucking hated her. And for some reason Louis either didn’t notice how very much he loathed her or chose to ignore it. And that was the biggest kick in the teeth for Harry, he was and had been madly in love with Louis since the very beginning, and honestly believed that Louis felt the same, two best mates didn’t act like they did, but the older wouldn’t mention anything and proceed to go out with her.

“HARRY! HELP ME!” Louis bellowed out of his room. Harry grumbled getting off their couch and padded towards the open door in the hallway where the two bedrooms separated. The green eyed boy walked to the doorframe and saw what would always make his stomach flutter and throat close up slightly, Louis stood in front of the mirror in tight chinos that left nothing to the imagination, no shirt and his hair was styled in his fringe look that he hadn’t done in a while now. Shirts and shoes were littering the floor, not a shocking site since the boy was an absolute slob, Harry didn’t care though, and he’d pick up after him for the rest of his life if he could as long as he got Louis in the end.

“Ah there you are! Okay, blue button up or white polo-ish thing?” Louis asked with a small smile tossing both shirts in front of his tan skin. If Harry had his way he’d say ‘naked and waiting for me’ but he couldn’t really say that.

“Well I don’t know, s’not like you’re getting dressed for me so how should I know?” Harry snapped a little harsher than necessary but pining after someone for so long and the constant feeling of elimination he received would break anyone down. He crossed his arms defensively with a raised eyebrow. Harry was looking for a fight basically and he knew he could get it out of Louis.

“Well come on Haz,” lowering his voice to something cottony and gentle, “what do you think she’d like better?” Raising the one shirt in front of him and turning to the mirror. He could see Harry in the reflection as his mind tried to decide which garment to wear and realizing his time was winding down.

Harry huffed out, the annoyance flowing from his plump lips with no restrictions, “Do you honestly think I know or care what she’d like better?”

The reference to her was soaked in abhorrence and the curly haired lad didn’t care anymore. It’s not like he had ever made his feelings toward the girl a secret, openly ignoring her and whenever she stepped foot into their flat Harry would either hole up in his room or leave without a word. Louis had even yelled him at once because Eleanor didn’t understand what she had done to make Harry hate her so much, apparently she had cried and begged her boyfriend for an answer why he didn’t like her. Harry had no answer to that but inside he was jumping for joy that maybe that unwanted, on his part, woman would leave him the fuck alone and hopefully Louis in the process. Yes, he knew it was messed up since she did make his band mate happy, but he knew he was better and deserved the blue-eyed lad more than anyone in the world.

“Harry, come on mate. Why do you hate her so much? She’s been nothing but nice to you.” Louis lowered his arms and looked through the reflection and decided on the blue button up shirt, his small fingers fastening each button, the first around his throat.

“Don’t give me that shit Lou, you know why I don’t like her.” Harry knew that Louis knew how he felt. It was written all over his face whenever the oldest member would join the group, it was blatantly obvious to anyone who was around them for more than five minutes. All the boys knew it too, knew how unrequited his love for Louis was, and all were confused that Louis had never done anything back. He held the same look for Harry that the youngest gave him, played along with the gentle touches, the cuddles and basic human emotions that bounced off each other So no one understood why he didn’t just admit he was in love with Harry too.

“No, I don’t Harry. She hasn’t done anything to you but be as nice as possible and you just brush her off like a complete twat. That’s not like you Haz.” Louis was milling around the room, unlike his usual demeanor he was tidying up the wreck of his room, defense mechanism. He only cleaned when he was nervous or hiding something.

“Yeah and what of it? You know why I don’t like the bitch so don’t make me admit it, again.” Harry knew where this was going. Louis wanted him to say it. Say those words that each time they were uttered would carve out another part of his chest leaving him empty and lonely and used. He wasn’t sure if Lou took some great sadistic pleasure in seeing him so vulnerable or if he just liked hearing how much power he had over Harry.

“Don’t call her a bitch! That’s my girlfriend Harry, show some fucking respect!” Louis bellowed out. His dander was going up and the tips of his ears reddened with the blood rushing to it. Harry had never said anything to anyone so brazenly.

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I want! I’m a grown fucking adult who can and will say what I want! Just cause I’m in fucking love with you, you think I owe her some form of respect?! THERE! I fucking said it, again Lou! AGAIN! How many fucking times do I have to admit that to you? And then you constantly ask me for my opinion when it comes to her! Why?! Why would you ask me or talk to me about anything that deals with her!? You just love to hurt me don’t you, you sick fuck!” Harry was fuming now. His eyes hardened and took in the slightly frightened sight of Louis, never before had the younger yelled at him.

His deep voice at that level was enough to shatter walls and leave men a sniveling heap and it was all directed at Louis. Harry’s broad chest was heaving and his face had turned red with a few veins popping out from his pale throat. He was to have the last word and not to mention if he kept staring at the object of his devotion and that intoxicating scent his room held his anger would wash away like water off a duck’s back.

Pointing one long finger towards a startled Louis, “You know what Lou? The next time you have something to say dealing with her, you fucking find someone else. I don’t care anymore. I love you, I fucking love you and I know you love me. You can’t possibly act the way you do and not feel the same. I’m done with this. I’m done with you. Find somebody else to fucking lie to, you bastard.” Shaking his head and walking over to his room and slamming the door.

Harry had to get out of there and now. He couldn’t even bear to be in the same place, his own fucking home, with the shorter boy. And he knew that more than likely she would be coming over and he’d rather not hear what was to be pure unsolicited torture of moans and the bed banging against the wall. Throwing on his shoes and a hoodie with a beanie he walked out of his room and towards the front door while pulling out his phone to maybe grab a drink with his favorite Irishman. The phone rang twice and a very sad sounding voice picked up.

“Ello? Harry?” Niall had already been drinking and it could definitely be heard.

“Yeah Ni, what are you up to? I need a drink and someone to talk to.” Harry was grabbing his small bag by the door; it held a spare charger and random articles, basically an overnight bag for when times like this would arise. When you had to get out and get out fast.

“Down at the pub, that small one we go to. Come join me. I could use t’same.” Niall hiccupped into the phone.

Louis had come out and tried to stop Harry with a “Harry please-“ but he was quickly cut off as Harry turned with a random glass he swiped off the counter and chucked it at the wall next to his head. Louis only barely missed the fragile projectile before it shattered on the wall, sending tiny chunks of glass spewing on the floor, accompanied with a “Fuck off!”

He was gone leaving a terrified flat mate in his wake and with anger coursing through his veins that needed to be drowned by alcohol he had forgotten Niall was still on the phone, “Whoa Haz, you alright mate?”

“See you soon.” And the line went dead.

XXXX

The two boys had met up at a pub that they wouldn’t be recognized in, especially with Harry’s beanie covering his trademark curls and Niall swimming in the oversized hoodie. Both looked as horrible as their drinking buddy and Harry quickly caught up with the Irishman in shots of whiskey and rum. The two sat in relative silence for most of it until Harry coaxed out his friend’s confession.

“It’s Zayn Haz, I just-I just don’t want to hide anymore ya know? Like I know we really can’t come out as a couple with the contract but I don’t care man, I really don’t anymore. I’m tired of not being me and being happy. I mean I’m happy but still, it’s not fair mate, s’not fair.” Niall shook his head and downed another shot. Harry patted his shoulder gingerly then swigged his own bitter liquid.

“I know mate, it’s not fair at all. What happened?” Harry pondered too him. He could see that Niall had been crying a little bit, tear tracks visible and puffy cheeks.

“We got into a sort of argument, the same one we always get into cause I just want to hold his bloody hand and he’s all ‘no we can’t’ and ‘I’m scared’ crap.” Niall would do a rather crude impression of their band mate when quoting him. “This is a load of bollocks Harry, is it too much to ask to be able to show affection to the person you’re in love with in public?”

Harry chuckled at Niall’s situation slightly then added, “Well at least you have what you want. Lou and me got into a fight cause he was asking me about what to wear for his date with El. I was like ‘I don’t care’ and then one thing led to another and yet again I’m admitting that I’m in love with him and right before I left I threw a glass at him. Kinda sorry it didn’t hit him, stupid prick.” Another shot downed.

“Wow, you really threw it at him? Damn dude. You know, I still don’t get you two, I mean s’obvious he loves you like you love him, maybe he’s just too scared to admit it? I don’t know. What the hell is with scared boyfriends and us? Or in your case someone who should’ve been your boyfriend ages ago.” Niall shrugged and handed Harry another shot of whiskey. The two had had at least eight apiece so far and Niall had been there longer so God only knows his blood alcohol level.

“Last call!” came out through the dim bar from the portly man serving the liquor and beer.

“Bottoms up Harry!” Niall cheered and clinked the shot glasses together. By now none of them made the usual faces that paired with taking shots, Niall never did in the first place anyway.

“Come on mate, back to my place. See you got your emergency bag with ya.” Niall slung it over his shoulder and linked his arm with the taller boy’s.

The two stumbled up the familiar building that both had fled from earlier. But entering it was nicer than they had originally planned. Both were drunk off their asses and neither was going to come in contact with the reason they were in such a state and they fell through the doorway peeling off their unneeded hoodies and kicking off the shoes by the entrance to Niall’s messy flat. He had old pizza boxes on the kitchen counters and his stack of games was strewn on the table in front of the couch.

They both collapsed with Niall’s head in Harry’s lap and sat in silence with small hiccups and the steady hum of the ceiling fan. “Hey Harry? We fucked this up didn’t we?” Niall asked looking up with rather bloodshot eyes, He was getting sleepy with how the large hand of his friend was carding through his hair.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I mean I just threw something at me best mate and basically walked out of his life. I don’t know how we can keep doing this, the band with us like this all the time.” Harry laid his head back onto the couch and pondered what would happen next. His thoughts weren’t allowed to move too far when a slurred Irish brogue cut through the air.

“I just walked out on him, did I break up with Zayn? I mean I don’t think I did but-just I don’t know…” Trailing off breathily.

“Hey, m’ere.” Harry looked down and whispered sweetly to his friend, pulling him up to sit on his lap and let the blue eyed boy’s head fall into the crook of his neck. Niall’s warm breath tingled against the flushed skin of his throat and his hand slowly caressed his smooth back. Cuddled up and comforting each other was what both honestly needed, Niall being heartbroken on the fact he may have inadvertently broken up with Zayn and Harry feeling guilty yet still angry at Louis.

“Harry?” Niall let out with barely enough force to be even considered a whisper. He sounded fragile and broken as he lifted his head to stare into the jade green orbs of his friend. The taller boy turned his face and saw the heavy look in those teal eyes of his friend, his breathing was a bit heavier and he repeatedly licked his lips to make them shiny and pinker than before.

“Ni…” Harry breathed out and without realizing what he was doing, the gap between their mouths closed. His dry plump lips pressed delicately to the moist thinner ones of Niall and it felt good. Better than good, it felt fucking fantastic. Someone who wouldn’t deny him, someone who could love him, hopefully someone he could love in return. Niall swiped his tongue across his bottom lip looking for entry and was granted access to wetness and the taste of liquor.

Harry’s large hands had slipped under the loose fabric of the blue eyed boy’s shirt and was covering every soft inch of his torso and back while Niall had brought his calloused hands into the luscious curls of chocolate and mahogany. Their kiss became heated with thrashing tongues and nibbling on bottom lips. Niall pulled away and let their breaths mingle in the small space between them; blue eyes locked with green, both had pupils blown wide with lust, “Bedroom. Now.” Niall demanded.

Harry wasted no time in picking up Niall like he was a rag doll and carting him through his flat, he laid him down gently on the bed to return their dancing tongues to tango between them. Niall ripped off Harry’s shirt above him as the taller boy was working on undoing both of their pants, Niall only had on sweats so his was easier than what Harry had on. Niall growled in frustration at how long the boy on top of him was taking and forcefully pushed him down on the bed next to him and went to work on his jeans, with fumbling fingers and nerves on high he removed them along with his underwear in one motion. Straddling his naked friend, Niall threw off his own shirt to have bare skin brush with that of Harry, his revealed bum was sitting directly above Harry’s hardening length while their mouths explored pale throats and muscular shoulders.

Niall began kissing down Harry’s toned abdomen and sucked in each nipple with a stinging bite before swirling his tongue around it and moving downwards to leave dark red splotches where his mouth had nibbled and sucked. He then reached his cock, it was long and oozing clear liquid, gripping the base with practiced ease he lapped at the head making Harry groan in amusement. Suckling the head like a lollipop his hands worked the shaft; the saliva his mouth procured began running down the length making it slick and slippery. Friction combined with the moisture had Harry bucking his hips up into Niall’s skilled mouth, he bobbed his head up and down causing the green-eyed boy to moan loudly and hold no semblance of control.

He popped it out of his mouth, working his own shaft with one hand and the other furiously beating Harry’s, “Fuck me Harry.” He declared, voice raspy and riddled with lust and desire. Harry could only nod and watched as the smaller boy spit onto his cock and lubed it up before aiming it between his cheeks. Niall’s thighs trembled in anticipation and slight fear, Harry was a bit longer than Zayn, those thoughts quickly flushed out of his head when the tip breeched his tight muscle.

He yelped in pain, was his own fault for not prepping himself, but he sort of wanted to punish himself. He didn’t really know if he was cheating on Zayn at this point but the pain would serve its purpose in constant remembrance of what he had with the raven-haired boy. Harry’s large hands gripped his hips and his thumbs rubbed soothing circles to his ‘V’ cut and guided Niall down slowly onto his length. The clenching of his walls had the curly haired lad seeing stars and gasping for air that was thick with appetite and heated by passion and the desperate search for alleviation.

Niall fully sheathed Harry’s long cock inside him and began rocking his hips with small mewls of pleasure, the familiar ripping of his hole had his blood on boil and with how very long he was he reached deep inside him and nudged that sweet spot over and over. He leaned forward to attach their mouths once more, heavy breathing coupled with hungry advances had them sweating and sliding against each other. Harry’s blunt nails dragged down pearly skin leaving welts in their path; Niall had resorted to pinching the boy’s nipples and sucking a dark bruise to his throat.

“Oh god Harry, oh god. So big, so-so big.” He whimpered out as his hips took every last inch in. They were bathing in each other’s scent, the smell of liquor, cologne and sex hung all around them in a palpable mass. The heat that Niall had inside him was choking and the immensity of his clenching had Harry holding on for dear life to not let this end before it began. He held Niall close to his chest before rolling him over to be on top and held down his wrists above his head. “Oh yes, please fuck me Harry!”

So he did. He slammed his hips into the pale skin of the Irish boy, the sounds of his slick balls slapped and echoed through the room, Niall’s tender hole was being torn asunder with a pleasurable burn making his head spin and body tingle with each intrusion. Harry plunged deep and stabbed his prostate repeatedly making the blue eyed boy began to thrash under him and clamp down on his length. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” The blond cried out.

His cock hadn’t even been touched but with the onslaught of Harry plowing into him and with how needy both were for some form of release he collapsed around the long uncut pale cock inside him and came shooting white ribbons across his stomach and chest. The falling of his walls around Harry had him finally releasing with a muffled cry into the older boy’s shoulder and he plunged as deep as possible to dump off his load. Thick wads of his cum spewed inside a quivering Niall and the two eventually stilled riding out their highs, bodies slick with sweat and exhaustion pulling them towards sleep.

Harry pulled out of him gently and laid down next to him, Niall curled into his side thinking of what had just transpired. He had slept with Harry.

Harry thought about what he had just done, he had fucked Niall. Zayn’s boyfriend. Well neither was sure of the status of that relationship but still, both boys felt rather filthy for what happened.

“Niall?” Harry whispered into the darkened room.

“Yeah Harry?” he gave back.

“Let’s get out of here okay? You and me. Like a holiday or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” They fell asleep making the plans of leaving the very next morning. Not even packing anything. Just leaving to sort their heads out and maybe, just maybe, see where this could go.

Niall wanted to be free and open and Harry just wanted to love and be loved in return. Maybe they could provide that for each other.

XXXX

Harry and Niall somehow managed to rush to the airport before the sun could even come up and book a flight, an almost impossible feat since they were a part of the biggest boy band in the world at this point, and the two ran down long hallways to their flight; number 317 to Egypt of all places.

On such short notice and all the other options were places they’d be too easily recognized they had to choose somewhere where their popularity wasn’t exceeding limits and they could just disappear-neither knowing how since they were pale as fuck-but still they’d try.

So a ten hour direct flight brought both boys to the dry and arid land of ancients in Cairo. Hailing a cab they tried desperately to figure out a hotel that was something they could afford, which was practically anywhere, but still inconspicuous enough to fly under the radar and eventually reached a nice four star hotel with an amazing view of the Pyramids of Giza far off in the distance; spectacular view of sand and bustle of people.

“We’re really here Harry, really away.” Niall huffed out lying back on the bed, they figured there was no reason to get two separates, and they had all shared beds before and since they had fucked what was a little cuddle time anyway. On the plane over they had discussed their current situation coming to the conclusion that both were still deeply in love with their respective partners-Niall at least-and that they didn’t want to jump into anything permanent or relationship wise especially seeing as Niall still figured himself with Zayn although the guilt of his actions had him practically crawling from his skin.

“Yeah we are. Come on, we’re gonna need some clothes.” Harry spoke softly back looking at his quasi-lover who had curled himself into a ball on the bed. His body shook ever so slightly, Harry knew why, the blond loved his Zayn and he had committed an unspeakable act of betraying him with Harry. And the curly haired boy felt just as bad if not worse than he did, yeah he didn’t cheat on his partner but he was the ‘other man’ in the whole situation and to betray his best mate was something he hated himself for exponentially.

“Hey, it’s okay Ni. I know it’s fucked up but come on, we won’t do anything but be here for each other okay? No sex or anything.” Harry placed one hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly to reveal his splotchy face that was so much paler in the unforgiving light from an African sun. He sniffled and nodded his head making his way off the bed and being embraced by Harry.

“Just for each other. I feel awful Haz, I-I cheated on Zayn. He’s never going to forgive m-me.” Niall began wailing at this point with his knees buckling and Harry still held him tight dropping to the floor at a much safer velocity, Niall’s bad knee and all.

“Shh, yes he will. Look it was one mistake. He loves you Niall, more than anything. Now come on, pull yourself together. We’ve got to get supplies alright? You’ll be okay, I’m here.” Harry cooed to him rubbing circles to his lower back. His words seemed to have worked because the trembling boy in his arms ceased his sobbing and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Okay, yeah. We’ll be okay. He loves me and I love him.” More trying to convince himself than Harry, “We’ll be fine. Can we get food too? I’m starving.” Niall said through hiccups and using the bed as a support to raise himself up. He’d be okay and so would Zayn. Zayn would understand his momentary lapse in judgment, drunk and vulnerable and just looking for affection in all the wrong places. He knew that Harry was just as much to blame but would never hold it against him; they were both rubbed raw by pure blind love and had needed an out that was somehow provided by each other.

So the two grabbed their wallets with as much money as needed-perks of being rich and famous-and set about down the streets of Cairo looking for sustenance and clothing to wear; you could only wear skinny jeans and beaters in Egyptian heat for so long. They walked down the street hand in hand, just being there for each other and also so they didn’t lose each other, getting very strange looks from the locals but the two were drowning in their own thoughts to even notice.

XXXX

“What the fuck do you mean they’re gone!” Zayn hollered at a very bewildered looking Paul. He had only been informed that Niall and Harry had left through Heathrow airport at three am that morning and boarded a plane for somewhere unknown, somehow an off duty pap had seen them running through with no bags and the look of a wild animal behind their eyes but he was too slow to get a picture but did rush to place an online article titled: Running Away in One Direction?

Clever fucking title.

“I-I mean that they went to the airport and boarded a plane and left! Even security cameras caught it; they were running the whole time. I don’t know why or how they left but it looked like in a hurry. I’m gonna get fucking fired!” Paul was pacing back and forth in Zayn’s apartment; he knew that to go to him first just in case it was false cause the couple was inseparable and if Zayn didn’t have him than Niall really was gone.

“Fuck, the bosses are calling!” Paul walked out slamming the door behind him.

Zayn stood there with wide eyes and a sinking in his chest, Niall and Harry had run away, left no note or anything, just picked up and left. Zayn took off down the hall with phone in hand pressing his boyfriend’s speed dial as he made his way down to the flat. It rang and rang but there was no answer with it going to voicemail until that was all it did, wouldn’t even ring, his phone was shut off.

He couldn’t have possibly done this, just left without saying anything, that wasn’t like Niall at all, not his Niall. He made his way to the door and scurried to find that spare key to scramble and open the door, his phone being chucked to the floor in the hallway and he busted through the door that he had exited less twenty four hours before to see everything like it had been.

“Niall! BABE! WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” Zayn’s voice rose to new octaves and to be honest it was unnecessary because their homes weren’t that large but this was an urgent matter.

No response.

“Come on Niall, stop playing around.” Zayn walked in farther to see that the couch cushions were half hazzardly leaning onto the floor and small pictures on the shelves were knocked over, some random glasses on his coffee table were spilled across the glass, he knew Niall was a bit of a slob but still, it looked like he was kidnapped.

Zayn checked the kitchen, bathroom, already had seen the living room and even looked out to the balcony with that familiar bedroom his last stop. The door was open halfway and he pushed it open to see the blankets in a bundled mess hanging off the mattress with more pillows on the floor than the bed. Drawers still shut tight in his shiny black dressers, closet doors closed, nothing really out of place other than Niall himself.

But there was something he could smell and Zayn just couldn’t put his finger on it. It was a strange mixture of sweat and semen and a smell that was tainted but the same. But then he recognized it.

It was the smell of sex. Now when people say that they smell sex in the air most people brush it off like it’s just a metaphor or something, but no it has a distinct smell and Zayn knew it well since his and Niall together had a very distinct smell. It was a mixture of sweat with his Polo cologne and smoke. Musky and it was the best smell in the world, to Zayn at least.

But this was different, it still held Niall but someone else, someone that wasn’t Zayn, it smelled like apples and cinnamon a bit. It smelled like…

Harry.

He sat down on the bed that he could only guess held their residual excretions and prayed silently that he wasn’t sitting in any of it. Niall he didn’t care but Harry he’d rather not, good looking bloke and all but he wasn’t the one the raven haired boy was in love with.

What did this mean then? Niall was gone with Harry. They had had sex. He couldn’t really prove it just by a smell but Zayn was much smarter than people gave him credit for and he could easily deduce what happened.

He was jarred from his thoughts by Usher coming near the still open front door. It went off three times before his shuffled and still bare feet made it to see that Louis was calling him. Silent tears had started rolling down his high cheeks bones.

“Ello?” Zayn uttered low and mumble like.

“Zayn! All I hear is that Haz and Niall ran off?! What happened!?” Came his shrill voice over the line. It was funny how often they would text or call when none of them lived more than a hundred yards away from each other.

With a sniffle and a voice that was coated in pain, “They’re gone.”

XXXX

A week in paradise-at least that was what Harry called it loving the heat and the sun-and the two runaway teenagers were relaxing and lounging by the pool. Now this wasn’t some holiday where smiles and laughter filled the air at all time, yeah there was plenty of that, but most of the time was with them rubbing each other with suntan lotion and cuddling up at night to just be there for each other.

Niall would cry at least once during the day while the guilt of sleeping with Harry and running away with him would tear the boy down and his younger companion could do nothing but console him as well as he possibly could. Niall would be there for Harry whenever the taller boy would get so very angry with Louis and beg and plead to the Irishman why he didn’t love him back.

It went on like this, they’d wake up in bed and curl into each other with the AC on blast-Egyptian heat was a bitch-and they’d just talk with horrible morning breath until near the afternoon before getting room service since neither wanted to even venture out in public. They’d usually eat in silence with only the television on and since there weren’t very many English speaking channels they’d order movies and raid the mini bar getting royally sloshed together.

The two had kept their promise of no sex, not even kissing; just being there for each other with cuddles and embraces. Sometimes it got hard because, let’s face it, they had great sex together that one time but Niall could barely keep himself together thinking of Zayn when sober and clothed, he could only imagine how he’d feel with Harry rocking into him again so they would go swimming to stretch themselves out and catch some rays to somehow get a little tanner even though Niall was fluorescent and Harry would only gain a tint of color.

Harry had just stepped out of the pool with his curls limp and dangling in front of his face to join his friend on a lounger before putting on his shades. He couldn’t tell if Niall was asleep and really hoped he wasn’t since he would burn soon.

“Ni?” He asked feeling the suns rays drying his skin already.

“Yeah Harry?” The boy raised his glasses to squint with one eye and see his friend bronzing.

“You know we have to go back eventually. I mean as nice as it’s been but we have studio time and shit coming up. We’re both going to have to face the music, pardon the pun.” Harry gave him a crooked grin. Niall huffed and lay back putting his shades back down.

“I know mate, I know. Can we stay one more week? Or just a few more days at least? I’m not really ready to face Zayn yet.” He sad it with such a sadness pertaining to his boyfriend that Harry felt like the blond had already given up.

“That’s fine love. A few more days yeah? Now, let’s go inside and get a little sloshed and order some dinner. Don’t want you burning, I still need a cuddle.” Harry stood up and offered his now dry hand-Egypt wasn’t fucking around with the heat-and the paler boy took it in his and they walked back into the hotel with towels thrown over their shoulders and pale fingers interlaced.

Flash.

“Harry! Niall! Why did you run away?! Are you two secretly together!? Tell us! The world is dying to know!”

Another flash.

Through the bulbs going off in their faces they could make out at least ten paparazzi in the hotel lobby asking question after question getting a very scared looking Niall and a very angry looking Harry. Grown men who kept shoving into them surrounded them and very nearly sent Niall colliding into the wall before Harry snapped.

“We went on holiday and no we’re not together. Fuck off.” Harry growled at them gripping Niall’s hand tighter and running towards the elevators. The barely made it in the door with chests heaving and adrenaline running high. They’d been found.

“Niall?”

“Haz, he’s gonna know. I won’t even get to tell him.” Niall whispered out looking back up with a conquered expression on his face. It was truly game over.

Harry could only open his arms and let the boy fall into them as he cursed under his breath while the lift took them up higher and higher above the sands and ancient monuments. He shushed him and rubbed his back saying it’d be alright and that Zayn loves him and would forgive him and everything is going to be fine and to trust him.

The two walked back into their room and forewent the alcohol and shut the curtains with the AC blasting and curled into bed with each other, Harry’s shorts only a little damp and the heat from their sun kissed skin bouncing off one another. Both were so exhausted from the emotional week and a half they had that within minutes they were fast asleep.

Having your heart being put under so much torture along with your brain and the berating sun in Egypt would wear anyone down eventually.

XXXX

Zayn was over at Liam’s apartment still worried sick over where Niall had disappeared to with-he gulped-Harry. He didn’t blame either one for what had happened or what he thought had happened in that bedroom because he knew it takes two to tango and that they didn’t do it intentionally to hurt anyone. Still didn’t mean it didn’t but he loved Niall more than life itself and he could forgive a mistake and he could forgive Harry for it as well knowing what had happened that night with Louis. Oh and he gave the eldest member an ear full when he found out two days after their friends ran away. It went something like this:

“You are such a twat! For fucks sake Lou! He loves you and you love him and don’t try to fucking deny it and now since I’m too much of a fucking pussy to stand up for myself and you’re too much of a chicken shit to actually tell Harry you love him they’ve gone and runaway! I blame myself as much as I blame you!” Zayn was hollering out in Harry and Louis’ apartment.

“I didn’t do anything! I just wanted to see what he thought I should wear when I went out with Eleanor!” Louis retorted. He could be scary but Zayn was petrifying.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Stomping his foot rather hard on the wood floor, “You asked him that? Louis Tomlinson, that boy has been madly in love with you since the word ‘go’ and you keep spitting on his heart every day you’re with her! I know you love him too! Don’t try and fucking tell me you don’t.” Zayn pointed his finger at him and lit up a smoke.

“Don’t smoke in my house.” Louis tried to change the subject with a dangerous growl.

“I’ll smoke wherever I damn well please because since you kept pushing him away and I was being a selfish ass they’ve now fucked, my boyfriend has slept with another man, and then ran away. A little smoke damage is the least of both of our worries.” Zayn brushed him off and sat down at the bar pouring himself a drink. He motioned the bottle towards Louis and the oldest boy slumped his shoulders and nodded making his way over.

He knew Zayn was right and he knew how much it was killing him inside to know that Niall and Harry slept together.

“Can I have a smoke Zee?” Louis asked with an expectant hand.

“Since when do you smoke?” He asked incredulously but handed him one anyway.

“Since I’ve been an absolute prat.” He lit it up with the lighter handed to him and pulled in the smoke to his lungs. Zayn was rather impressed that he took it like he had been doing it for years and Louis poured himself a large drink to match Zayn’s and raised it up in the air before downing the whole thing.

“So you think they fucked?” Louis asked refilling his glass as Zayn finished his and did the same. He watched Zayn’s eyes dim and he felt so guilty because this was partially his fault.

“Yeah mate” grimacing at the taste while taking a drag, “I could smell it in his bedroom. That wasn’t us. That was him and Harry. I’m so stupid. I should’ve stopped him, should’ve stood up for us. But I didn’t.” He hung his head and downed the drink and poured another. Nobody knew how very well One Direction could actually drink booze.

“Hey mate, don’t feel too bad.” Louis rubbed the back of the boy’s head leaving the cigarette between his lips and sucked on it, “At least you had enough balls to tell your best friend you’re in love with him years ago, unlike me. Wish I could’ve done what you and Niall did. Just laid everything out on the line for each other and got together.”

Zayn looked up with wide eyes as Louis downed his third drink and contemplated pouring another before he muttered ‘fuck it’ and took the bottle to his lips. He passed it to Zayn who did the same.

“I’m in love with Harry. Always have been.” He finally admitted.

“We know Lou.” Zayn spoke out breathily but offered him a small smile and got one in return.

“I’m in love with him and I’ve been hurting him this whole time cause I was too scared to do anything about it. Don’t get me wrong I do love El, but she’s more of a girl friend than a girlfriend, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I understand.” The bottle passed back and forth while they both chain smoked.

An hour later Liam comes knocking on the door and reprimands Zayn for letting Louis smoke to which he replied, “He’s grown. He can do what he wants.”

The three then sat and Liam listened as Zayn and Louis both poured out their hearts and souls to a very sober friend who told them what he thought they should do.

“Zayn mate, you need to be there for him and do what’s right and we all know what that means. And Lou, we all know you’re in love with Harry cause it shows so tell him how you feel and put the poor boy out of his misery. For all our sakes.”

Louis then stumbled to find his phone and called Eleanor saying that it was over and he was shocked when she had actually said, “Going to tell Harry how you feel love?”

Zayn and Liam both found a new respect for the girl as she told him that she had known for quite some time and to go get his man and hoped that one day they would all be friends. Louis kept repeating his declaration of love for Harry out loud saying that he wanted to practice when they found the two runaways and Zayn chuckled but saddened thinking that his Niall had runaway because he was too scared to come out.

Louis and Zayn made a pact with Liam as a witness that when they returned-or when they found them-that Zayn was going to go public with Niall, management be damned, and Louis was going to finally confess to Harry and go public with the established couple as well. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Liam smiled so hard his cheeks hurt.

Cut to today and the boys had been gone for over a week without a single word from either of them and no sightings with Zayn pacing back and forth in Liam’s flat. “Calm down mate, they’re fine. You know if something happened-“ Liam was cut off with a death glare from hazel eyes. Raw nerve, good job Payne.

“M’sorry. S’just I’m so worried Li. My baby is out there doing god knows what” he couldn’t bare to think of ‘or who’ to join his sentence, “and I’m freaking out. I just want him back! Or at least to know he’s safe.” He crumpled on the sofa with his face in his hands and Liam put a calming touch to his shoulder.

“He’s with Harry. They’ve got each other right now and nothing will happen to them.” His calm tone visibly relaxed the frazzled boy. He was about to open his mouth again when Louis came bursting through the door looking deranged and holding his laptop in a precarious position.

“Got em!” He yelled getting both heads to snap in his direction. He shimmied between the two and set down his computer open to a page of some gossip website and pointed. The other two looked to see a picture of Niall and Harry looking surprised as all hell with no shirts on and-Zayn gulped again and his heart broke a little-holding hands.

“What the fuck?” Liam asked nobody making both Louis and Zayn look at him disbelieving. He never cursed.

All three leaned in and read:

“Boybanders Niall Horan and Harry Styles were seen today in Cairo, Egypt at a hotel coming from the pool area looking baked by the sun and holding hands. The two had disappeared over a week ago and thankfully we got a tip from hotel management, a Four Seasons resort in the desert, that the famous couple was there hiding out and would never leave the hotel grounds. Harry Styles was quoted when our paps took the pictures: “We went on holiday and no we’re not together. Fuck off.” Sounding less than pleased as his secret rendezvous with the Irish member of One Direction was being spoiled. We have witnesses from the staff that the two could be seen holding hands at any given moment and also shared a single bed in one of the rooms on a high floor. Are boybanders really hiding a secret? Seems that ‘Narry’ as the fans call it, is real.”

Louis closed the laptop seeing tears brimming in Zayn’s eyes and Liam’s were wide and his lips pressed tight.

“So. We know where they are.” He spoke out going back and forth between the two faces flanking him.

“He’s left me.” Zayn whispered out. Louis brought an arm around his shoulders as the boy began to crumble.

“Hey, hey mate, it’s okay. They’re just out there together it doesn’t mean anything.” He tried to soothe but Zayn shook him off and made his way to the door.

“No! I should have done this a long time ago and I’ll be damned if I lose the love of my life again!” And he stormed out. Louis and Liam both looked at each other with raised eyebrows before standing up to chase him down the hall. Zayn’s front door was wide open and the two walked in to see he was frantically running around throwing random articles of clothing in a bag along with his toothbrush, his passport-now he remembers it unlike so many times before-and grabbing his phone.

“Zayn?” Liam asked timidly.

“I’m going to get him.” He deadpanned and zipped up his bag.

“Well then we’re coming with you. You have a boyfriend to get and so do I.” Louis stood his ground looking to be challenged. Zayn’s resolve hardened and he nodded then they both looked at Liam.

He sighed a bit downtrodden; he had to be there for this and for them, “I guess we’re going to Egypt.”

Quickly packing bags and making phone calls to management saying that they were to get them obtaining protests-Louis cut them off saying that they were the only ones who could bring them back-the three boys crawled into a cab that whisked them off to the airport.

Arriving they were met with some random paparazzi taking pictures and throwing out questions. “What do you think about Niall and Harry’s relationship? Any comments?”

Zayn stopped and looked dead in the camera, “Niall Horan is my boyfriend of two years and I’m madly in love with him and I’m going to get him back.” And he turned and raced off to purchase his tickets. They turned to Louis who was being pulled by Liam trying to do damage control.

The eldest shouted out, “I’m in love with Harry Styles and I’m going to get my man! Wish me luck!” Sending the paps into a frenzy of flashing lights and phone calls.

The three finally boarded a plane headed for Cairo and once all was settled they shut off their phones to not be bothered and settled in for the flight. Liam spoke first trying to break the tension that permeated the cabin of the plane, “We’re really doing this?”

Zayn spoke to him genuinely and gently, his hardened demeanor was softening as the plane started to rise into the air, “I love him and I’m not about to lose him cause I’m too scared to show it.”

Louis piped up, “Harry needs to know that I love him too. And I can’t live without him. I’ve been lying too long. He deserves better.” And the three left it at that. Zayn soon fell asleep while Louis played with his phone and eventually huffed in annoyance that they were still over the Mediterranean Sea then settled next to Liam saying he needed his strength for this. Liam breathed a sigh of relief that this was so close to being over and that his friends were finally doing what they should have done ages ago.

XXXX

Harry awoke to a prodding in his shoulder and curled away from it, can’t people just let the boy sleep?

“Niall, bugger off. M’sleepin.” And he wrapped his arms around a warm body with hair tickling his nose. The poking started again and he swatted the hand away and pulled Niall in closer to his chest and he heard the Irish boy puff out a breath and mumble in his sleep being the little spoon.

Wait.

“Harry.” A voice sung gently to him. He knew that voice. His eyes shot open and saw that in fact Niall was still wrapped in his arms with his butt pressing into his crotch and turned his head to be met with sparkling blue eyes and bright teeth. Louis.

He gasped and shot up getting Niall to roll on the bed and grumbled, “The fuck man.” He started to rub his eyes.

“Hi babe.” Came a Bradford accent.

“Hi Zayn.” He mumbled out as stretched in the bed. This time it was the blond who shot up.

“Zayn!” His sleep riddled voice was thick and he saw Zayn-his beautiful Zayn-standing near the foot of the bed with Liam next to him looking a bit sheepish and Louis near his right sitting next to a very dazed looking Harry. He turned and caught Harry’s face and they shared a “oh shit” between their eyes.

“So you boys wanna explain why you ran off to Africa?” Louis chimed in sitting down to face the two in bed. They shared a look again. Niall’s head dropped.

“I’m sorry Zee, I’m so sorry baby.” And his shoulders started to tremble. He couldn’t bear to look at his face, the face he betrayed, and the boy he loved more than anything and the boy he had cheated on.

“It’s okay.” Came his voice a little wavery. Niall’s head shook, “No s’not. I did something horrible.”

“Alright” Liam’s voice was tough and strict and he made eye contact with every boy in the room, “Louis confess. Now. And Niall and Zayn? You go talk on the balcony. I’ll wait in the hall. Tell me when this is over so we can go home.” And he nodded once more before leaving. The door shut and nobody moved or spoke.

“Ni? Come on babe.” He reached out a hand that the blond was so very afraid to take but if Zayn was willing to touch him after what he had done, where his hands had been, then he’d at least oblige him. The two walked outside into the early morning and shut the door behind them.

Harry was still stunned silent and looked at Louis like he was a ghost. With a deep breath he took Harry’s large hand in his and kissed his knuckles getting the younger boy to shudder, “Harry. I love you.”

The younger boy squeaked and Louis continued, “I know you love me and I’m sorry for hurting you and I knew that I was. I was just scared of what was happening you know? I’ve never been with a guy before, I mean drunken snogging not withstanding but still, this is brand new to me. You’re so much stronger than I am,” he raised up his other hand to stop the green eyed boy trying to interrupt, he had to get this out in one motion, “don’t try and tell me I’m stronger than that. Cause I’m not. I wasn’t strong enough to admit my feelings for you, I wasn’t strong enough to love you like you should be and I wasn’t strong enough to stop you from leaving.”

“Lou.” Harry whispered out and squeezed the older boy’s hand with his.

“I left her Haz, and the funny part? She knew I was in love with you. We talked and she told me that even though I loved her I couldn’t love her like I love you. And it’s true. I could never love anyone else as much as I love you. Harry, I’m so sorry for doing this to you and pushing you away and making a royal twat out of myself. You can thank Zayn for finally shouting some sense into me. We’ve both been absolute wrecks since you two left.”

Harry gulped and lowered his head in shame. Louis placed his fingers under his chin to raise those glassy green eyes to stare into sea blue.

“It’s okay Harry. He doesn’t hate you alright? He blames himself for what happened and I can only blame myself for pushing you to the edge. Please, the both of you need to understand we love you to the moon and back and as sad as it is, this whole experience really made us realize it. We can forget everything that’s happened and start over. And I want you to start over with me Harry. The press already knows since both me and Zayn declared it on camera.”

Green eyes grew wide getting Louis to chuckle.

“Yes Harry, I confessed to the entire world I am madly in love with you and what did I say? Oh yeah I’m going to get my man.” He leaned in and captured those puffy pink lips and Harry whimpered into the touch. It was chaste and barely there but it spoke volumes that needn’t be uttered aloud. Louis pulled back and rubbed his thumb against his smooth cheek getting the boy to lean into the touch.

“Come home?” Louis whispered out. Harry smiled and they kissed again.

On the balcony.

 

Niall was being lead out into the cool morning air of Egypt with Zayn still holding his hand and setting them down to sit upon the comfortable bench with fluffy cushions. Niall dropped his head again and removed his hand from Zayn’s-he couldn’t taint him with his sin, he just couldn’t-and he recoiled away not wanting anyone to see how very disgusting he was. Zayn grabbed his hand again with both of his own and held it tight.

“Don’t run away from me again. Please Niall.” He pleaded. Niall raised his eyes that were spilling over with silent tears, even after all this Zayn looked at him the same and it was eating him alive.

“I’m sorry Zayn.” The boy shook his head.

“I know what happened, well at least I think I know judging by how your room was” he took a deep breath and let his voice float around their heads, “I know you slept with Harry.”

Niall whined and tried to pull his hand away. They were so obvious and blatant that Niall couldn’t even have hidden his infidelity if he tried. Zayn didn’t let him pull away.

“I forgive you Niall. I know why you did it. Well I don’t really know why, but I’m willing to let it go. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Niall, you’d never hurt me like that intentionally.”

Niall’s voice broke, “But I did Zee! I hurt you and I hate myself for it! We were drunk and emotional cause we’d had that fight and Lou and Harry did too and one thing lead to another and we were kissing and…” He trailed off not wanting to give Zayn the very graphic details of riding Harry like a bronco.

“Niall Horan. I love you okay. And as about twelve hours ago so does the entire world.” Zayn grabbed his attention again letting his voice be rock hard and firm.

“What?” Niall breathed out. The tears were subsiding. He just couldn’t cry anymore.

Zayn slightly chortled, “Yeah babe, on the way here we got swarmed by paps and both me and Lou confessed that we love you guys and we were coming to get you. I told them that you’ve my boyfriend for two years and I’m in love with you.”

Niall was stunned silent. Zayn had proclaimed his love for him to the entire world without hesitation. “You did that?”

“I did babe. All cause I love you and I’m not losing you again. That’s why as soon as we found out where you were we got on the first plane to come get you. Niall I can’t live without you just like Louis can’t live without Harry. Since you’ve been gone we’ve been going crazy. Louis even smoked.” He got a gasp from Niall whose eyes flicked through the glass door to see the two on the bed kissing, he smiled knowing that Harry was dying with happiness right now, “I know I was surprised to. But yeah, me and him got into a fight and I called him out on his shit and he did the same for me, we got drunk with Liam’s supervision and he told us exactly what we needed to do when you were found and now we’re here.”

There was a silence as Niall let his words sink in. He was forgiven and their relationship was now public and everything seemed to be falling into place. The sun began to rise and Cairo was waking up around them.

“But Ni? How many times?” He asked softly. Niall knew what question he was asking.

The blond turned his head to see Zayn looking at him with pain in his eyes and his heart tugged painfully in his chest.

“Just once Zayn. That night of the fight.” He admitted and Zayn took a shuddering breath then gave him a watery smile.

“Okay. Niall? I love you. And I’m never letting you go again.” And without giving the boy anytime to respond he brought their lips together as the morning sun broke the horizon over the sand. They let their tongues slip into each other’s mouths with Zayn’s hand running through tussled hair and Niall clutching his shirt. Between their kisses Niall was whispering and shaking his head slightly, “I love you. Love you so much. Never again baby. Never again.”

There was a knock on the glass door and they could see Liam with an eased expression on his face and beckoned them inside. Zayn took Niall’s hand and this time he didn’t try to pull away. The two walked back into the hotel room to see Harry standing awkwardly near the foot of the bed, now dressed and holding Louis’ hand, “Zayn, I’m sorry mate.” He uttered dripping with sincerity and guilt.

The raven haired boy walked over to him and Harry flinched thinking the worst but was soon wrapped in his arms and it took him a moment or two to return the hug. Zayn spoke into his ear, “It’s okay Harry. I forgive you. Just a one time thing yeah?” He stepped back to rejoin Niall.

“Yeah, so we’re all good then?” He asked around to the rest of the band. Liam looked like a proud parent-in all honesty with the shenanigans that had happened he certainly felt like one-Louis nodded to him and Niall ran over to hug him.

“Thanks you know.” His thick Irish accent came out as they separated.

“You too Ni.” Harry said back.

“Can we please get the fuck out of here? I’d like to go back home.” Louis ever so demanding.

Niall and Harry looked at each other then looked at their partners who had come to rescue them from their own guilt and pain and turmoil.

“Yeah.” Niall spoke looking up at Zayn then kissed him.

“Let’s go home.” Harry finished the sentence.

XXXX

Back on a plane the five boys all sat comfortably with Liam telling them all how he had spoken to everyone who managed them and told them the whole story of what had happened making sure to leave the really personal stuff out. Niall curled into Zayn’s side and Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hand as they were supposed to have an emergency meeting to discuss their ‘little stunt’ as they put it and deal with the repercussions.

“To be perfectly honest, I don’t care what happens. We got to this point together and nothing is going to separate us. I’m just glad that my four best mates are finally happy.” Liam got a chorus of ‘awes’ from his sentiment.

They spoke of what would happen to the band and would there be some kind of crazy cover up-which there was no way that would work-and if their contracts would be broken-Louis said that they’d be fools to get rid of the biggest act they had over simply coming out-and the five continued to talk and laugh and get on like they normally would.

They had made their decision that no matter what happened with the band that they’d always be there for each other even if they couldn’t be famous anymore.

They had made their choice.


End file.
